


May Drabble: Investigate

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2020 Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Irregular point of view, POV Original Character, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Toffs is bloody stupid.  An Irregular's thoughts on those who come to see Mr Holmes.
Series: May 2020 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732216
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	May Drabble: Investigate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first of the May Drabblefest prompts over on Watson's Woes.

Toffs is bloody stupid. They think they’re better than everybody, but it’s money they’ve got, not sense. Take those that come to Mr Holmes. They pay him good dosh to ‘investigate’, as he calls it, but the lowest street rat could tell you he’s just born nosy. Give him sommat to stick his nose into and he’d do it for free.

Mr Holmes may dress like a toff, and talk like a toff, but he’s not. He’s a right’un who makes his livin’ getting folks to pay him for what he likes to do. It’s the best swindle there is.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 4, 2020.


End file.
